bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Stack
'''Kyle Stack '''is a former pupil of Waterloo Road. He was friends with Denzil Kelly, Harry Fisher, Harley Taylor, Sambuca Kelly and Tariq Siddiqui and previously with Finn Sharkey, Amy Porter, Lauren Andrews and Josh Stevenson. He's the Main Antagonist of the second half of Series 6 and Final Part of Series 7. Christopher Mead and Tom Clarkson always have an eye on him. He was expelled from Waterloo Road when he punched Nikki Boston in the face. Some days later, he tried to kill Finn Sharkey but unintentionally injured Josh Stevenson. He was sentenced to prison for approximately two years. When he was freed, he returned to Waterloo Road but Josh's father and English teacher Tom Clarkson didn't want him in the school. After a talk with other teachers, Tom accepted him back in class, and admitted that Kyle may have changed. Kyle realized that some people were always going to see him as an attempted murderer and convict and subsquently tried to kill himself by jumping off the roof of the school. He was pulled from the ledge at the last minute by Tom but events following this led to Tom falling off the roof in place of Kyle. Tom had just enough breath left in him after falling the substantial height of the roof to whisper, "It's not Kyle's fault," then die in front of the crowd who had gathered. After this accident, Kyle decided to leave Waterloo Road because he thought he was responsible for Tom's death. History Kyle is every teacher’s worst nightmare: mouthy, disrespectful and disruptive. He honestly doesn’t care which makes disciplining him a nightmare and isn’t scared of expulsion as he doesn’t want to be there anyway. He doesn’t care about the police because they’re round his dad’s house all the time. There really isn’t much to recommend about this surly, aggressive child; he has none of the cheeky intelligence of Finn Sharkey or the spark and potential of Ronan Burley and if the teachers were being honest, they’d admit Kyle’s a bit of a lost cause. In the eleventh episode of the sixth series, Kyle hits Waterloo Road with a bang. His mother shows no interest in his education and clearly bullies him. He sets his pet Rottweiler loose and it ends up attacking the Headteacher's daughter Bex Fisher. When Kyle's dog is taken away to get put down, Kyle unleashes a sensitive side to his personality. In the penultimate episode of series six, Kyle auditions for the school pantomime "Cinderfella" and impresses the whole audience (besides Finn) and he is given the main part. This increasingly annoys Finn and he purposly winds Kyle up so that he will lose his temper and lash out on Finn. Kyle takes his expulsion from the play badly and seeks revenge on Finn. By the end of the episode, they become friends, however, it doesn't last long. In series 7, Kyle joins a gang known as the Dale Sken Crew (DSC). He, Tariq Siddiqui and Mason Price start tagging parts of the school and sabotaging classrooms. When Mason is arrested for knife crime, Kyle reveals to Tariq he was only "all mouth" and wasn't really friends with Mason. Tariq and Kyle become friends and Kyle brings Tariq into the DSC. They get into a number of fights with rival gang leader Eugene. In Episode 28, Kyle is caught selling illegally imported vodka shots and when he is being taken to Michael Byrne's office he lashes out at Nikki Boston which leads to him getting expelled. Following his expulsion Kyle begins to lose himself. He begins selling cannabis and lives in a broken down car in the forest. When he finds out that Finn tried to torch Tariq's sister Naseem's shed, he is eager to help him get revenge. This involves smuggling a crossbow into the school. When Tariq hides the crossbow constantly and claims that it's missing, Kyle breaks into the school during the prom and takes it from his hiding place. When Kyle is about to shoot Finn, Josh Stevenson pushes him away and the bolt grazes his arm. He is arrested for serious assault and for illegally being in the possession of a weapon. Kyle is later sent to prison for Assault occasioning Actual Bodily Harm (ABH). Kyle returns in the final episode of Series 8 after serving his time in prison. He appears to have changed and is now taking an actual interest in his studies, which leaders, the new deputy head and the headmistress to allow him to stay for a trial run. It is revealed that while in prison, he assaulted an inmate for "no reason" although he later states to duty head Simon Lowsley that the inmate had insulted his mother. Throughout this episode, Tom Clarkson and the deputy head attempt to help Kyle and work out why he's come back to the school. He later shows violence towards Barry when Barry makes comments about Kyle's mother. Kyle is restrained and runs away, although at the end of the episode, he is seen to about to commit suicide. Tom steps up to help him, and Kyle makes the move to step down from the roof, but Tom falls off the roof and dies. While up on the roof, Kyle confessed that he was abused at the youth offenders. He was last seen being taken off the the roof by Simon Lowsley. It is unknown what happened to Kyle after as he wasn't seen again. Category:Suicide attempt Category:Prisoner Category:Murder attempt Category:Stack family Category:Former pupils Category:Expelled Category:Ali Redback romances Category:Rhiannon Salt romances Category:Comeback characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Students Category:DSC members